Unwanted Feelings
by lariqueniasexiboricua90
Summary: Draco has a dream about Hermione Granger, and soon finds out that he has feelings for the mudblood. It's not very good... Please review! Now Complete.
1. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter cast… They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling!

--

Draco was sitting on the steps reading a book that Hermione told him to read. He had to admit that it was a really great story, he loved books about vampires. This particular one captivated him because it was about a chick. Hermione walked down the steps and smiled when she noticed Draco reading the book that she gave him. She sat next to him and watched him for a while.

Draco knew that Hermione was next to him, but he wanted to finish the chapter he was on. It didn't take him long; he had only a few paragraphs left. He finished reading, put the book mark (a picture of Hermione) in its place, and then turned to face her. He smiled brightly when he saw the clothes she was wearing. Hermione had on a red halter top that revealed her cleavage, and a very short black mini skirt. She wore knitted tights and high heeled sandals to complete her outfit. This wasn't normally how Hermione dressed, but he thought she looked extremely sexy.

Hermione blushed as Draco looked her up and down. She had worn this outfit just for him, and it seemed like he really liked it. She looked at what he was wearing, and saw that it was typical Draco. He had on a green muscle shirt and black jeans. But as always, he looked hot.

"So, how do you like Twilight?" Hermione asked, trying to distract him.

Draco shrugged. "It's pretty good. I guess I like it." He looked into her eyes and started playing with a strand of her hair.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was funny what small contact like that did to her. "What do you want to do today?" she asked him, her voice shaking embarrassingly.

Draco laughed as he let the strand of hair fall to its place. He then put both of his hands on either side of her face and stared into her beautiful eyes. "You," he said with a coy smile and mischievous eyes.

He pulled her closer and kissed her very lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled to see her blushing. He was loving this; he always dreamed of doing these things with Hermione, and now he was. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Draco was thinking about his next move, and Hermione was trying to figure out what was going on.

Draco finally grabbed Hermione's hands and stood, pulling her up with him. She looked at him confused.

"Come with me." He said, and winked. She blushed and nodded. He pulled her along with him as he headed down to the Slytherin common rooms. On the way there, no one saw them, and no one was in sight. It seemed to be a perfect day to take her to his room.

As they approached the door, Draco said the password and the door swung open. Draco waved Hermione on, letting her enter first. She nodded and stepped through and gasped. The Slytherin common room was incredible. Green banners with snakes on them were strewn everywhere. There were couches and tables and a nice warm fire. It didn't look much different from the Gryffindor common room, but she was still surprised to see how neat and tidy everything was.

Draco entered after her with a smug smile at her reaction. He watched her look around in amazement and shook his head. What did she expect? Draco walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her wonderful scent. She was so beautiful.

"I want to show you my room." Draco whispered in to her ear, sending chills up and down her spine. He took one of his hands and moved her hair to the side, then placed a light kiss on her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to moan. Draco was enjoying everything. This was what he had always dreamed about. And he loved doing all this to her.

He let her go and walked toward the stair case. Hermione followed him up the steps and into a room. It looked just like Hermione's room, except green bed sheets instead of red and gold. Draco closed the door and locked it, then pulled Draco toward his bed. Hermione's heart began hammering in her chest. She was very nervous, especially since Draco had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have worn that outfit. She blushed as she looked down at her clothes.

Draco smirked as he guessed what was making her blush. "Don't worry," he said, brushing a bit of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "You won't be wearing them for much longer."

Hermione let out a jagged breath as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. She held her breath as he delicately placed his lips onto her neck, but let it out in a small moan when he started sucking on the spot. Draco trailed kisses up her neck, along her jaw, and finally he kissed her lips. Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter to deepen the kiss. When his tongue rubbed against her lower lip, begging for entrance, she complied and opened her mouth to let it in. She moaned again as his tongue explored her mouth and teased her tongue. She soon returned the favor, and explored his mouth and teased his tongue with her own, making him moan.

Hermione pulled away with a smile and raised her eye brows as if to say "See, I can tease too." Draco laughed and pushed Hermione onto the bed. She sat on the edge, staring up at him. Hermione knelt down, so that his face was level with her knees. He kissed her right knee then trailed kisses down her leg. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back onto her hands, enjoying the feel of his touch. Draco removed her show, and then did the same thing to her left leg; kissing her knee then trailing kisses down her leg before removing her shoe. When that was done, he stood up and placed both hands on either side of her, leaning in to kiss her.

Hermione leaned all the way back, so she was lying on the bed and Draco was on top of her. She put her hands underneath his shirt, and pulled it up. Draco broke the kiss to help her remove the shirt, and after throwing it on the floor, went back to her lips. Hermione now had access to his muscled chest and his sexy abs. She wasted no time and started feeling every muscle. Draco thrilled at her touch. He stopped kissing her lips only to start kissing and sucking her neck. He loved the taste of her soft skin.

Suddenly, Hermione pushed him away and moved away from him. He looked at her confused. What had he done wrong? But he smiled when he saw that she was only taking a more comfortable position toward the front of the bed. She looked at him in invitation and he climbed over to her without hesitation.

When he got to her, instead of going back to kissing her, he removed that ridiculous halter that was hiding her from him. He flung the shirt to the ground and Hermione blushed as he stared at her breasts hungrily. She hadn't worn a bra, so her breasts were in perfect view. When Hermione tried to cover them up, he pushed her hand aside and lowered his mouth to one of them, sucking on the hardened nipple. Hermione put her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco started sucking on her other nipple, bringing more and more moans from Hermione. Each moan made Draco more excited, and his penis was getting harder and harder. Hermione could feel his erection on her leg and it made her hot in between her legs. She was wet and ready for him.

When Draco finished teasing her breasts, he kissed down her stomach until he reached the barrier of her skirt. He grabbed the skirt and the nets and pulled them off of her, then threw them to the floor. He reveled at the sight of small, black panties. He kissed the skin above the trim before pulling it down and throwing it so it joined the rest of the clothes. Draco crawled back up to her. His hand reached down and played with the soft curls that surrounded her entrance. Hermione was enjoying every moment. She couldn't help but moan; it all felt so good. But, then she realized that Draco was wearing too much clothes. She pushed off the bed a little and flipped them over so that she was on top and straddling his waist. This act and seeing Hermione on top of him, made his penis throb painfully.

Hermione kissed down Draco's chest and down his stomach. When she got to his pants, she undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Her heart was beating wildly; she had never seen a naked boy before. Her hands shook as she tried to pull down his pants. Draco laughed and helped her out. When the pants were on the floor, Hermione smiled at the green and black boxers that the boy was wearing. That was so Draco.

Draco helped Hermione pull the boxers off too, and then he lied on his back and laughed at her expression. Hermione was staring at his erection with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it was so big. She looked up at Draco and decided that he was going to pay for laughing at her.

Hermione grabbed his erection in her right hand, and then pushed it down the length. Draco's hips thrust up at this action and Hermione looked up to see Draco closed his eyes. She smiled triumphantly, and then leaned down and placed the tip of the head in her mouth and teased it with her tongue. Draco sat up with surprise, as jolts of pleasure ran through his veins. When Hermione put more of his length in her mouth and began to suck, he leaned back on his hands and moaned uncontrollably. This felt so good.

Hermione took his penis out of her mouth and sat up to capture Draco's lips with her own. Draco kissed her hungrily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over so that he was on top again. He placed his erection at her entrance, and stopped kissing her to look into her eyes.

Draco placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, too." She whispered back.

And that was all Draco needed. He thrust into her warm, wet vagina. Hermione tensed up at the pain, and he kissed her neck to relax her. When she could handle it, she nodded and he began to thrust in and out in a steady rhythm. Hermione moved her hips up to meet his thrusts and soon they were sweating and moaning together.

Draco could feel himself getting close, so he kissed her and said, "Say my name."

Hermione bit her lip and moaned for a minute. Then she said, "Draco. Oh, Draco!"

Draco drove even harder and faster. Hermione screamed his name as she reached her climax. Her tight walls squeezed his cock tighter and he felt himself release. He moaned Hermione's name as he drove in and out a few more times and then he dropped down onto the bed. He pulled his penis out of her and pulled her close to him. They lay there in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath. Draco brushed the damp hair out of Hermione's face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him. Draco pulled the blanket from the end of the bed and covered them both. He placed his hand on her waist and closed his own eyes.

--

Draco woke up with a start. He couldn't believe that he had just dreamt that way about Hermione, that filthy mudblood. He looked down and with disgust discovered that he had an erection. So, not only was he dreaming about her, he also loved it.

--

Ok, so this is only my second fanfiction… Please don't hate me if it sucks!!


	2. Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potter characters; I'm not that good…

--

Draco woke up with a start. He couldn't believe that he had just dreamt that way about Hermione, that filthy mud blood. He looked down and with disgust discovered that he had an erection. So, not only was he dreaming about her, he also loved it. He got out of bed and cursed as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He wasn't in a very good mood, and he was dreading going to class, since he knew that it'd be awkward seeing the star of his dream.

He decided to get dressed and go down to breakfast. He looked in the mirror when he was fully dressed in the school uniform and smiled at his reflection. He always looked good.

Draco walked out of the Slytherin dorms and walked to the Great Hall. He kept a mischievous grin on his face so no one would know he was in a nasty mood today. He wanted someone to think they could mess with him so he could release his anger his poor victim. He walked to the Slytherin table and sat himself in his usual place between Crab and Goyle. He didn't acknowledge neither of their existences since he was too busy looking over at the Gryffindor table. When he found what he was looking for, his heart started racing as he remembered his dream.

Hermione was oblivious to the attention that Malfoy was giving her. She was talking animatedly to Ron about how excited she was about a book she just read. Ron wasn't paying much attention to her since he was half asleep.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked. She frowned when Ron's eyes closed and he drifted for a second. She hit him on the back of the head. "Wake up!" she yelled.

Ron jumped up, startled. "Oy, why'd you do that, Hermione?" He asked disgruntled. "You know I didn't get any sleep last night."

Hermione glared at him. "Well, you would have if you weren't in the common room with Parvati all night." She pursed her lips as Ron's face and ears turned three shades of red. "Honestly, don't you two spend enough time together? Do you really have to spend the night together, too?" She shook her head.

Ron was saved the trouble of answering as Harry came over and sat down on the other side of Hermione. The two friends looked at their best friend curiously, watching the peculiar smile on his face as he too a piece of toast and started spreading butter on it. Hermione gave Ron a questioning look, but he just shrugged.

Hermione looked back at Harry and asked, "What has you in a good mood?"

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged. Then he remembered why he felt so good, and blushed. He turned away and said, "I just had a good dream, is all." He started eating his toast, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

Ron and Hermione exchanged bewildered looks, and then shrugged. If Harry wanted to share, he would share.

Ron scanned the Great Hall and noticed Malfoy watching their table. He raised his eyebrow at him when Draco realized he'd been caught. Malfoy just smirked and looked away. Ron turned to Hermione who had finished up her breakfast.

"Malfoy's acting really strange." He told her. "He was just staring over here."

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy talking to Crab and Goyle. "Well, he always acts strange, don't worry about it." Hermione looked away before she could blush. She had had a dream about Draco, and the memory of it made her heart beat fast.

As the students entered the Potions class, the last class of the day, they all talked excitedly. It was Friday and the next day was a Hogsmeade trip. Hermione was the only one who wasn't excited. She had to stay and finish a paper. She was going to take advantage of the fact that there was going to be piece and quiet in the common room so she could work in peace.

Everyone became silent as Professor Snape walked in. He seemed to be in a relatively bad mood and no one wanted to mess with him. He waved his wand and directions for a complex potion showed up on the board. Everyone's mouths hung open as they read the directions.

Snape smirked. "This is the potion I want you all to attempt to brew. As you can see, it is very hard to do, and can also be very dangerous if you don't make it the right way. Get to work."

The class bustled as they hurried to get what they needed. As Hermione worked on her potion, she kept looking up to watch Malfoy. She could hardly concentrate as she remembered the dream from last night. It had felt so real, she wished it was real. She suddenly looked away as Malfoy caught her gaze. She looked down at her cauldron in embarrassment and started fumbling with the ingredients.

Draco just smirked when he caught Hermione's gaze. Thoughts and plans started brewing in his mind. _I guess I'm not the only one with unwanted thoughts, _Draco thought as he watched Hermione try to finish her potion. _Maybe we can help each other out._

Hermione finished her potion and put some of it in a vial with her name on it. When she placed the vial on Snape's desk, she turned around and bumped into Malfoy. Red faced, she rushed away. When Snape dismissed the class, she hurried to put everything away and walked out, still a bit flustered. She planned to take refuge at the library until her two best friends caught up with her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron and Harry had been worried about her all say because she was acting really weird. Hermione looked at them and sighed. They had been bothering her all day, but she didn't' want to tell them that she was crushing on Malfoy.

"I'm fine," she said. When they gave her a look, she sighed again. "Look, I guess I have PMS or something. I don't want you guys to worry about it."

The boys seemed to accept that excuse as they went to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their stuff and then went to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione busied herself with the food on her plate and ignored Harry and Ron. The boys were talking about Quidditch as usual. When they started talking about the Slytherin team, Ron looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy staring over at them again. He elbowed Harry then motioned toward Malfoy.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

They forgot about Malfoy as they stuffed their face. Hermione finished before them and told them she was off to the library, telling them she'd see them later. They waved her on. Neither of them noticed that Draco followed Hermione out.

--

Ok, so I'm sorry that it took so long to update… this chapter isn't really that good, but the next chapter will be really great. It's probably not going to be up for a while cause I just started college, so bear with me…


	3. Dear Diary

Hermione placed her bag onto the table and sat down in a chair with a sigh. She took her journal and opened it. Lately the passages were about the strange dreams she had been having for the past week. She took her writing utensils out and dipped her quill into the ink.

_Last night I had another dream about Malfoy. It was better than any of the other ones, and makes me want to try things out with him._

_It started off with me studying at the library. I was getting kind of bored and was wished someone would come and entertain me. Draco walked in looking as sexy as ever. We were the only ones there, and you could feel the tension between us._

_We just stared each other in the eyes for a minute, until Malfoy made the first move. He walked right up to me and took my hands and pulled me out of my chair._

_His mouth was on mine before I could even think. His lips were soft and warm. One of his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. The other one went to the back of my neck, holding me there. His tongue teased my lips ever so slightly, and I opened my mouth to let him explore. Our tongues rolled around in a fight for dominance, and felt myself grow breathless. He broke the kiss so we could breathe, but then trailed kisses to my throat, making me moan when he bit down lightly and then began to suck._

_His hands were exploring my body, touching all my sensitive areas. When they reached my breast, Malfoy chuckled as heard my sudden gasp at the feeling. His lips went back to mine and his hands started unbuttoning my shirt. When he slipped my shirt off my shoulders, he reached back and undid my bra, letting it fall to the floor and join my shirt._

_He stepped back then to stare at me hungrily. I looked down and blushed, my hands instantly trying to cover my breasts. He quickly brushed my hands away and pulled me closer as he placed his hot mouth on my left breast .He sucked on it and teased it, as his hand went up to tease my right one. I arched my back, threw my head back, and started moaning. He was lighting a fierce fire in me. I could feel myself get wet in between my legs, and I ached for him. His mouth left my left breast and went for my right one. He reached his hand down and lifted my skirt, feeling how we I was. He put his fingers inside my underwear and rubbed my clit making me gasp at the contact. His mouth was back on mine, his tongue rolling with mine, and he pushed me onto the table._

_When I was on top of the table, he took his wand and made the rest of my clothes disappear. I was left bare with him staring at me with longing. He kissed me passionately and started rubbing my clit. He was driving me wild, and suddenly he put a finger inside of me. I moaned into his mouth and started moving my hips along with his finger. A storm was building inside of me, he was driving over the edge, and he placed another finger inside. It only took a few more seconds for me to cry out in ecstasy as he made me orgasm. He kept pumping his fingers inside until I rode out the last wave of pleasure._

_When I opened my eyes and looked at him, I realized that he had on a little too much clothing for my liking. I lifted my wand and made his clothes disappear. My eyes roamed over his body. I took in every delicious muscle. When I reached his very hard cock, a playful grin played across my face. I stood from the table and pulled him to me. Our lips met yet again as my hands trailed down his muscled body and grasped his erection. He moaned into my mouth as I started stroking it. I then trailed kisses down his body, until I was kneeling in front of him and took his full length into my mouth. I sucked on his cock while moving my head up and down. He was moaning wildly, his hand on the back of my neck. He gasped and let out a quick, "Oh God!" as he shot his load into my mouth. I swallowed every bit, and made sure to lick his cock clean. _

_When I was done, I stood back up and he attacked me with his lips. He pushed me back onto the table, leaning over me. I could feel his erection at my entrance, and I moaned at the feeling. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he thrust into me. I moaned as he started a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of me. We were moaning and gasping, my hips moving to meet his thrusts. His mouth was on my breast again and as he bit down, I screamed with my second orgasm. My walls clenched around his cock and he climaxed a second after I did, moaning my name._

"_Wow, you really are good," he whispered into my ear, and that's when I woke up. I found myself wishing it was real. All day I would look at Draco and feel a tingle in between my legs as I remembered the dream I had last night. I bumped into him and felt myself blush. I truly wish I could try everything out with him._

Hermione put her quill down and sighed as she read over what she had written. She was off daydreaming when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. She jumped up slightly and turned her head. Her eyes widened with surprise. Draco Malfoy was standing behind her.

"So," he whispered. "You want to try everything out with me?" She blushed. He had read her diary entry. "I don't mind that either. Meet me in the room of requirement at 12:30." He licked her ear slightly, and then slipped away. Hermione gathered all her things and headed for the common room. She had never thought something like that would happen. Now it seemed that her dream was going to come true, and she was very excited.

--

A/N: Ok, so here's the third chapter… I hope you all liked it… please review, if you have any ideas on how to improve, please tell me… Thanks!


	4. Room of Temptations

Hermione finally was able to get away from Harry and Ron at 12:00 by telling them that she needed to get a book that she left at the library and she needed it to work on a Potions essay. They decided to let her leave since they wanted to get to bed anyway.

Hermione rushed to the seventh floor corridor and found the door to the room of requirements already there. When she walked in, the door disappeared. She looked around the room in awe. Everywhere she looked, she saw rose pedals. She never thought Draco had it in him to be romantic. She saw an in ground Jacuzzi tub with pedals floating in the water and a smiling Draco sitting in his boxers. Hermione blushed at the beautiful sight before her.

Hermione looked down at the ground, embarrassed that she even agreed to do this. Draco smirked. "You know you like what you see. Don't you want to join me?" Hermione gave a coy smile and nodded. A red Japanese style changing screen appeared off the side to the Jacuzzi and Hermione stepped behind there to start stripping. Every time she stripped a piece of clothing, she through it across the room and peeked from behind the screen to wink at Draco. Every time she teased him, Draco became harder. Finally, she stepped out in only her blue bra and matching bikini cut panties.

She blushed as she felt Draco's eyes look her up and down as she stepped into the hot water. She sat across from Draco, not able to look away from the roses on the water.

Draco smirked. "Why so shy? Remember, you wanted this too. I read it in your diary."

Hermione looked up. "I'm new to this. It's one thing to dream about something and another thing to make fantasy reality." She took a deep breath.

"Well, relax." Draco said. "We'll go as slow as you want to. I'm just here to make your fantasies come true." Draco reached behind him for his wand, gave a quick flick and soft, romantic music started playing in the background. Hermione blushed again, but still was able to relax.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warm water. Soon, Hermione was able to get over her embarrassment and was now thinking of ways to seduce her lover. She looked up and saw Draco staring at her. Suddenly Hermione got an idea.

"So, what is it do you have in store for me, Draco?" Hermione said, with her best seductive voice. Unseen by the Slytherin, her foot reached up underwater to stroke his cock gently. Draco's surprised expression made Hermione smirk. "Is there something wrong?"

Draco recomposed himself and gave a soft chuckle. "No, there's nothing wrong at all, except for the distance between us." He grabbed the foot that had stroked him, and tickled it lightly, getting a giggle from Hermione. He then moved so that he was sitting right next to her and whispered in her ear, "I like being closer to you."

Hermione quivered at his words, aching for him to touch her. He saw the need in her eyes, gave an evil laugh, and stepped out of the Jacuzzi. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before proceeding onto the bed. Hermione looked disappointed for a minute then followed suit. They sat on the bed looking into each other's eyes, watching the desire build.

Draco ran his hand lightly up and down Hermione's thigh, delighting in the red glow emanating from her cheeks. Draco leaned his face closer to hers so that their noses touched. He could feel her desire to feel his lips against hers, but he delighted in teasing her, pulling away every time she bent forward to kiss him. Hermione became very frustrated and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him in and capturing his lips with her own. Draco smirked against her lips before running his tongue along the bottom one, begging for entrance. Hermione instantly complied with his request and allowed him to explore the warm depths of her mouth with his tongue, doing the same to him. She ran her hand from her neck to his bare chest, feeling the wonderful muscles he had from his years of Quidditch.

Draco moaned at her touch and decided to explore the beautiful curves of her body. His hands roamed all over her and felt every single curve. He played with the hook of her bra on her back and with practiced precision; he undid her bra with one hand. He pulled away from the kiss only so he could pull the bra off and throw it on the floor. Again, he delighted in the small blush that crept onto her cheeks as her breasts were revealed. He kissed her again as his hands moved to caress her breasts, teasing the nipples and making them perk up. Hermione moaned at the sensation.

Draco broke away from her lips to trail kisses down her neck and onto her chest. When he got to her breasts, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while still teasing the other one. Hermione's moans became louder, turning Draco on even more. He sucked on the other nipple for a while, then trailed kisses down her stomach, passed her navel, until he reached the barrier of her panties. He looked up into her eyes and saw the lust, so he pulled the underwear off and threw it onto the floor and pushed her down so that she was lying on the bed.

Draco crawled up to her laid on top of her. His hand reached down and played with the soft curls that surrounded her entrance. Hermione was enjoying every moment. She couldn't help but moan even more; it all felt so good. But, then she realized that Draco was wearing too much clothes. She pushed off the bed a little and flipped them over so that she was on top and straddling his waist. This act and seeing Hermione on top of him, made his cock throb painfully.

Hermione kissed down Draco's chest and down his stomach. When she got to his boxers, she kissed the skin that was above the elastic. Her heart was beating wildly; she had never seen a naked boy before. Her hands shook as she tried to pull down his boxers. Draco laughed and helped her out, and then he lied on his back and laughed at her expression. Hermione was staring at his erection with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it was so big.

"Is there anything wrong?" Draco said mockingly.

Hermione blushed again. "I don't know what to do next."

Draco chuckled as he flipped them over so that he was on top once again. "That's ok my love." He said, surprising her with the endearment. "I'll teach you."

He began to kiss and suck her neck while rubbing the head of his cock against her wet core. She moaned at the contact, feeling him rub against her clit. "Oh God." She moaned.

"No, you may call me Draco." He told her before recapturing her lips with his. He broke away to look at her in the eyes. It was time, and he needed to know that she was sure. "Are you ready?"

Hermione thought about what he had just asked. Yes, she was ready. She was about to nod, when realization hit her. She was in the room of requirements with Draco and was about to lose her virginity. She started to panic. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought. She pushed him off her and got off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, bewildered as she began to dress herself hurriedly.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't do this." She said. "I do want you, I do. But the thing is, I don't want it to be like this. I want to have sex because of love, not to be a one night stand. I like you, but I don't think you like me. That's ok, I can deal with that."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione just left, leaving him there on the bed, wishing that she had stayed.


	5. Confession

All through breakfast, Hermione just played with her food, not able to eat anything. Every time the boys asked what was wrong, she just told them she couldn't wait to leave and they would accept that excuse. Harry sensed that there was something more that she wasn't telling them, but he kept it to himself; he would corner her later and ask her what was wrong. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it in front of Ron, knowing that Ron would make things worse.

When they got to Hogsmeade, they visited all the usual spots and Hermione was able to relax and get into the conversations. She was her normal self and felt better being with her best friends. They decided to go into the Three Broomsticks for some butter beers and warm up a little. As they got to the door, they passed by Draco who was with Crabbe and Goyle as always. All the agitation of the morning came back to her and she found that she didn't want to go in the pub with her friends.

"Um, I think I'll meet you guys later," she told them suddenly. "I wanted to check out that new book store and see if they have anything good. I don't want to make you guys come with me, though."

The boys looked at Hermione. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, worried. He really wanted to know why she was acting so weird. When she nodded, he made a mental note to ask her about it later and dragged Ron in to the pub with him. Hermione started walking toward the new book store.

Draco watched the exchange between the "Golden Trio" and decided to ditch his friends when he saw Hermione walk away from the pub. Crabbe and Goyle walked into the Three Broomsticks as Draco followed Hermione. He snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Hello love."

Hermione jumped and turned to face Draco. She blushed three shades of red, remembering the events of the night before. "Hi," she whispered.

"We need to talk," Draco told her and pulled her into an alley way where no one would see them. Hermione's heart beat wildly against her chest. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Hermione asked as Draco pinned her against the wall of one of the buildings.

"How about we talk about last night?" Draco said fiercely.

Hermione became more nervous. "Look, I'm sorry about last night, Draco." She looked him in the eyes, and saw an emotion she never saw there before and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Why'd you run out on me?" He asked.

"I told you why," she said. "I like you, but I want to lose my virginity to someone who loves me. I don't want to be just a quick fuck."

Draco ran his thumb across her cheek. "Then why did you leave me?" Hermione looked at Draco with a shocked expression on her face. Before she could say anything, Draco lowered his mouth onto hers, in a passionate kiss of many promises.

Hermione found herself pushing him away reluctantly, and asked, "But what does this mean?" She was very confused and was trying to figure out what Draco was saying.

Draco sighed. "For someone so smart, you can be so dumb sometimes." He played with a strand of her hair. "It means that I can never stop thinking about you. I'm always curious as to where you are and what you're doing. I'm obsessed with you, and I know that I want to be with you. I don't want this to just be a quick fuck, because I love you and I want to be more than just friends."

Hermione looked at Draco, shocked for the second time. She never thought that she would ever hear Draco Malfoy say anything like that to her. She just couldn't believe it.

"How long?" she asked timidly.

"What?" He asked, confused by her question.

"How long have you felt this way?" She asked more boldly.

Draco shrugged. "A few months, I guess. But, I didn't really realize what I was feeling until you left me yesterday. You made me feel more empty and lonely than I've ever felt in my life." He began to caress her cheek again.

Hermione was still trying to wrap her brain around all of this. Draco Malfoy loved her. Draco fucking Malfoy loved her. Could things get any weirder? This couldn't be happening. She felt like she was dreaming again, and almost asked Draco to pinch her.

Draco couldn't take the silence anymore. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. He easily slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored the depths of her mouth. Her tongue soon became responsive and began to fight with his tongue for dominance. They snogged for what seemed like hours, until Hermione pushed away from him again.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But, I still can't do this. I need time to think about this and to wrap my brain around things." She pushed herself completely away from him and ran out of the alley way. She ran passed the Three Broomsticks just as Harry and Ron were stepping out, but ran right by them. She ran all the way back to Hogwarts, climbed the steps, entered into Gryffindor common room, and up into her dormitory. She lied on her bed and started to cry. She didn't know what had just happened. She felt so confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron tried to catch up to Hermione when they saw her run by. They knew that she was upset and they wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she ran too fast for her. When they got to the common room, they saw that she was no where in sight and they figured that she was in her dormitory and they would talk to her when she came out again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco went back to his common room to sulk. He couldn't believe that she still had run away from him. He confessed how he felt, and she still didn't accept it. What more did he have to do?


	6. Talk

Hermione lay on her bed, thinking about the past few days. She couldn't believe everything that had been happening. First she has weird dreams about the ferret that everyone hated, the ferret that she was supposed to hate. But, lately she found it hard to hate him; he just wasn't the same anymore. Sure, he did still call her a mudblood sometimes and he still had that arrogant attitude, but he was still different. The word mudblood didn't even have the same malice behind it that it used to. Draco lost his edge.

Hermione rolled onto her stomach and squeezed her pillow. She didn't know what to think about his confession. She had seen the sincerity in his eyes. She could hear it in his voice. But, how could he feel that way about her. She sighed and got out of her bed. She had been in her room since the day before and decided that it was time to go down into the common room. She had missed breakfast, but wasn't really that hungry.

She quickly dressed herself and walked down the steps into the common room. There weren't that many people there because most students were still either lazing about or they were outside. She eyed her two best friends in their favorite spot on the couches near the fire. She took a deep breath and walked over to them, knowing that they would ask her questions.

Harry noticed Hermione coming towards him and Ron and smiled warmly at her. Ron turned and also smiled at her, making Hermione feel better. She sat in a seat next to them. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," both boys said at the same time. Ron looked at Harry and Harry decided to start the interrogation. "Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded. She knew that they would get the whole story out of her, but she wasn't going to make it easy for them. Harry sighed. He knew his best friend was going to do this to him.

"What happened yesterday?" Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the worry. She knew that she could confide in her friends, Ron might lose his temper but Harry would always understand. She took a deep breath and told them the whole story, starting with the weird dreams she'd been having about Malfoy and ending with Draco's admission that he loved her. When she finished, she noticed that she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, this wasn't a time to cry, it was a time to figure things out.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They had not been expecting anything like this, and they didn't know quite what to say. Surprisingly, Ron didn't yell at Hermione about liking Malfoy. He did look disgusted that his best friend had almost slept with the ferret, but he kept his comments to himself. He could tell she was very distraught and he didn't want to add to her pain.

Harry spoke first. "I'm confused." He didn't know what else to say. He was kind of confused, why should she be upset that Malfoy liked her. "What's so wrong with Malfoy liking you, if you like him in return?"

Hermione sighed. "Don't you think it's a little weird that he decided to tell me he liked me after I refused to sleep with him? Maybe he's just telling me that so that I'll have sex with him. Or maybe he's being sincere, I don't know."

Ron reached an arm over and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, trying to comfort. "You need to talk to Malfoy about it. Maybe he truly does like you. You'll know if you talk to him, not if you stay here and mope about."

Harry nodded. "That's the only thing you can do, 'Mione. I wish I could tell you something, or make this all go away, but the only one who can resolve this is you. I know it sounds corny, but follow your heart."

Hermione hugged both her friends. "Thanks, guys. I guess you're both right." She got up and stretched. "I might as well go looking for him." Her heart raced as she thought about talking to Draco. She walked toward the door and exited the common room, deciding to look outside first, and then try the library.

Draco hadn't slept at all the night before. He was trying to figure out what he had said that was wrong. He couldn't figure it out. He had confessed that he liked Hermione, hell he had told her that he loved her. He knew that maybe it was a lot to absorb; he had only admitted it to himself yesterday when he told her. But, he didn't see why she had to run away from him. Draco punched his pillow. Women! They always had to be so emotional about everything.

He got out of his bed and dressed himself. He walked into the common room and walked out the door. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. He just wanted to be left alone to his own thoughts. He walked through the castle and out the doors, deciding that he needed a walk, not caring about the cold. He was too distracted to notice anything. He walked to his favorite tree by the lake and sat by the trunk, drawing his knees into his chest and resting his arms on them. He looked out onto the lake, lost in his thoughts.

Hermione walked out of the front doors and looked around. She saw a few students walking around the courtyard. She decided to look around the lake and see if she could find Draco. She walked over to the lake and smiled as she saw him by a tree. She walked over to him and sat next to him, looking out to the lake like he was.

Draco jumped up a little as he felt someone sit next to him. He turned his head and saw the own that had been occupying his thoughts. He smiled and looked back to the lake. He was going to let her start. He knew that she had come over to talk to him, or she wouldn't be there, and he was going to wait patiently while she gathered her bearings.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry about running away from you yesterday." She said.

Draco looked at her. She was still staring at the lake, but a blush was creeping up on her cheeks. "Apology accepted." He told her with a smile. She turned to him and returned the smile. "But, do you mind telling me why you decided to run away from me? What did I say that was wrong?" His smile was still there, but it became more soft, and the last question cam out as a whisper.

Hermione looked back to the lake. "This is a lot to have to absorb. We hated each other for so long, and now there're these feelings." She sighed. "I guess I was just scared, and confused. I'm new to these feelings and I don't know what to do with them." She looked at Draco. "I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, but you have to admit it's kind of suspicious. You told me you liked me the day after I ran out on you. What was I supposed to think?"

Draco nodded, now he understood. "I see." He looked at the lake briefly, thinking of what to say. He then looked back at her and took one of her hands in his. "I don't expect you to believe me, but I didn't say what I said just so that you would sleep with me. I just wasn't able to see the feelings I had until yesterday." He kissed her hand. "I wouldn't care if we never had sex, I would still love you. I just want to be with you. Is that too much to ask?" He looked deep into her eyes so she would know how sincere he was being.

Hermione's heart melted. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." She pulled away from him and looked into his beautiful gray eyes. "I want to be with you too."

Draco smiled as he leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with his in a chaste kiss. He pulled away and saw that she was shivering. She hadn't brought a sweater or anything with her. He stood up and brought her with him. "Let's go inside." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and towed her toward the castle. "We can hang out in the library where we can be warm and we'll also be alone."


	7. Finally

Hermione sat in the library, trying to work on homework but was a little distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. It had been three months since they had become official and she felt very happy. Every moment she spent with the boy was pure bliss, and every moment without him was spent with thoughts about him. The only reason he wasn't there with her at the moment was because he was outside playing Quidditch with Harry and Ron. She didn't like being out there just watching them bicker over who was cheating so she had decided to spend the time in the library. She sighed as she remembered that day, months ago, when she had been sitting in that exact same chair, writing in her diary.

She started to daydream about the events that unfolded since that day and lost track of time. She was still wrapped up in her own thoughts when she was startled by a voice whispering in her ear. "Hello love," the voice said seductively. "Did you forget about me?"

Hermione turned and blushed at her boyfriend. "Of course I didn't forget." She looked at her watch and gasped. She actually did forget that they were going to meet in the Room of Requirements, two hours ago. "I'm so sorry," she told him as she looked back into his eyes. "I lost track of time."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it, love." He helped her pack up all her things. "You can just make it up to me." He winked at her and she blushed. How did he know that she had been planning on finally giving it up to him?

They walked in silence all the way to the R.O.R, holding hands. When they entered, Hermione saw that it was decorated just like it was the night she rejected Draco. She raised her eyebrows at him. He shrugged. "A boy can hope, right?" She laughed and shook her head as she put her bag down and went behind the screen to get changed into a bathing suit. Behind the screen, she saw a turquoise bikini and she put it on happily. Turquoise is her favorite color.

When she left the screen she saw that Draco had already gotten into his swim trunks and into the hot tub. She stepped in and sat next to him, cuddling up into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"So, how was Quidditch?" She asked curiously. It still amazed her how well the boys got along with each other ever since she had started going out with Draco.

"It was great!" Draco said happily, kissing her head again. "I beat Weasley, but Potter beat me."

Hermione laughed. "I know you're good, but you still have a long way before you'll be able to beat Harry."

Draco glared playfully at her. "You better take that back."

Hermione pulled away from him and crossed her arms, playing at being upset. "And what if I don't?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her neck before sucking on it gently. "You're going to regret it if you don't." He said with a laugh while leaning in to kiss her.

Hermione playfully avoided his succulent lips and began to tease Draco so as not to kiss him back. Every time that he would push forward, she would pull back with a smile. This continued on until Draco had finally cornered her against the side of the hot tub placing a hand on either side of her so that she could not escape him. He leaned in, and with a feeling of triumph, his lips connected with hers.

They then began snogging each other passionately, soon both were out of breath. They broke off and looked into each other's eyes while trying to catch their breath. Draco played with a strand of Hermione's hair. "Let's take this to the bed." He said. Hermione looked into his eyes to find lust and uncertainty there. She nodded slowly and got out of the hot tub. Draco followed suit and they walked hand-in-hand to the bed.

Hermione sat on the bed, her heart beating fast. She was ready for this, but she was still scared. Their last attempt flashed into her mind and she blushed. Draco brushed his lips lightly against hers. "We'll go as far as you want to go, love. Just tell me to stop when you want me to." She nodded and kissed him.

They went towards the end of the bed and lay down next to each other, his arms around her waist and her hands on his chest, as they snogged. Draco pulled away from her lips only to start kissing and sucking at her neck. Hermione started moaning when he nipped gently above her collar bone. He then reached behind her back and undid her bikini top and threw it to the floor. He proceeded to kiss down her chest until he got to her breasts. With one hand on her left breast, he started to suck on her right one, making her moan even louder. Her moans made his cock grow harder and harder to the point where he could hardly think straight.

Hermione didn't want to be the only one loosing control over her body, so she reached down and began stroking his cock through the material of his swim trunks. He moaned against her breast as he switched from the right side to the left. She started to stroke faster and he started to thrust into her hand. He then began to kiss down her stomach, and ripped the bottoms of her bikini off of her. He looked up at her to see if he could keep going and she nodded, biting her lip.

Draco parted Hermione's lips and his cock started to throb at the beautiful sight. He licked her clit lightly, getting a moan from Hermione. He smirked and licked again, she started to squirm. He then started sucking on her clit while rubbing one of his fingers over her hole. Now she was squirming and moaning like crazy. When she moaned his name, he plunged a finger inside of her and pumped in and out, keeping his mouth on her clit. After a while, he added another finger. Hermione was getting really close to her climax and she was practically screaming Draco's name. All of a sudden, he bit down on her clit and she screamed his name out as her orgasm hit her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her as the last waves of the orgasm went by then he pulled them out and pulled away with a smile.

He took off his trunks and went up and kissed her, placing his throbbing erection at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and saw the love and trust she felt for him. He thrust gently into her, kissing her forehead when she winced. He pulled back, then thrust in again, breaking through her virgin wall. Hermione yelled out, tears falling from her eyes, while Draco let out a grunt as her walls tightened around his cock. He stayed still, waiting for her to adjust to the intrusion. When she finally opened her eyes and relaxed, he began to move in and out of her, setting a steady pace. She started to react by meeting each of his thrusts. They soon were lost in the sensations they were causing in each other.

Hermione couldn't believe the ecstasy that she was experiencing, as she came closer to another orgasm. Draco kissed her and then whispered in her ear, "Cum for me." That made Hermione completely lose herself and she came hard around Draco's cock. He pumped in two more times and then he yelled her name as he spilled his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her for a minute, catching his breath and then moved to lay next to her.

They laid on their backs for a few minutes, panting for breath, then finally turned onto their sides to face each other.

"I love you," Hermione told him with a smile.

Draco ran his hand through her hair. "I love you too."

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: This is the end... I hope you enjoyed this story. If you have a pairing you think I should write for, let me know through a review. Thank you for reading!!! Please Review.


End file.
